warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Too Young To Die Please tell me why you are getting rid of these pages. Are they not supposed to be here? Are they too personal? These pages are dear and special to people, and you just want to wipe them off the face of the Earth. I can't believe you would get rid of these people's story's. I don't speak for myself, but I speak for the people who wrote these story's with there own hands. I am Warrior Lover, or Lightheart the mother of Bravekit, Redkit, and Palekit, of StarClan. Yeah! I agree with Warrior Lover! These stories should stay! Why are these stories going? *suddenly angry* The only thing going should be this "Canidates for Delection" thing. And your trying to get rid of the Too Young to Die stories!?! Those are my favorites! They touch my heart!! Keel the stories! Warrior Lover, help us! We need these stories! 03:16, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Silentstep184 *blushes* You guys really feel this way about these stories? I'll take it from here. And thank you. I think that everybody who goes on this Wiki is really annoyed about all these delections. These stories make people feel for the angry mentors, the sad widows, and the dead apprentinces. Falconstar, I bet, had a apprentince who died. So keep the stories! We love them! Warrior Lover, now descendant of Lightheart. Why are these pages being deleted? Aaaaaw i didnt know you guys loved my "Too young to die" page so much! When i created it, it was simpply a vent for me to share the stories of my now passed apprentices. I really enjoyed reading your posts in honor of your apprentices, even though they are just collections of pixels. Thanks, guys, for supporting my page. PLEASE dont delete the pages! They are special to us users! The Too Young To Die page, for example, is a vent for players to document and share their experiences in Falconstar's amazing game. For this reason, you should keep these pages alive! Thank you for allowing us to state our positions insted of just deleting the pages. ~Anon Player This is Warrior Lover. If you made a story, or read one and liked it, follow me to save this stories! If you know people who like Untold Tales, tell them this: People have made beautiful stories, and now there being put in the trash! We need to tell the "Delete People" that we can decide too! Okay, the reason for this wiki was to not create a second forum. It is to make a complete encyclopedia of WC:UT. So therefore, what could be done is that such stories can be made into blog posts. I am not completely sure if I still am a mod or not - I should probably check that out. XD. So, as the stories seem to not be informative, they need to be moved. I am not saying taken down. Loveleaf! "I'm just trying to help." 12:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, this is Warrior Lover. I want to say that whoever agrees with me is selfless. (means they care about others more than themselves) And anyone who disagrees, well, you really care about the wiki. Sorry I haven't been posting for awhile, I have been busy with my dogs puppies. Warrior Lover Hi guys, it's me, Warrior Lover! I just wanted to put out that I brought back the Too Young to Die page! Peace out! ~Warrior Lover Loveleaf, I disagree with you. You just care about the wiki, and your letting people's stories just be destroyed! I think you should be called Meanleaf, not Loveleaf! I agree with Loveleaf. However, Warrior Lover, you should really keep your comments to yourself. Your last comment to Loveleaf saying that he/she should be called Meanleaf just because he/she cares about the wiki was just absurd. Why would you, how could you say something like that to someone you don't know, let alone how old they are? You can disagree, Warrior Lover, but I think Loveleaf was just speaking from her heart, and saying what she believed was the best for the wiki. Also, Loveleaf, don't be bothered by what Warrior Lover says to try to hurt your feelings, because I, for one, actually listened to and understood what you were saying, and I agree with your statement. 13:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sweetcloud of ForestClan Thank you, Sweetcloud of ForestClan. The entire problem would be rectified if you just post them as Blog entries. Please do note that I am an author, so I understand the connection people can feel with their stories. However, these stories do not belong in the main namespace. Feel free to add it to your blog since it is not informative. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 13:19, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Maybe sometimes wikias just want to keep clean, thats all. But stories are always allowed, as in my opinion, we can socialize and stuff. Just try to make the story somewhere else instead of a page. We will read them, but pages are for info. Real info about the game. Just sayin. Lunifer (talk) 14:08, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to merge Deputy Cat's Assistant with the deputy page itself, if that's possible - copy all important information and put it there. I'd rather not have it be a waste of information, anyway! Darhaji (talk) 21:09, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Guys, for your stories, post it here: http://untoldtales.proboards.com/board/4/fan-fiction OR make it a blog post. Ivy Ivy Ivy (talk) 10:29, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Ivy Ivy Ivy Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 23:52, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Why are you guys putting up actual things for deletion? (Ex Thrash and Fighting) A fan of Undertale, Warrior cats, and many other fandoms~ 08:11, August 12, 2017 (UTC) The Thrash page is a candidate for deletion because it's better off in the Bloodclan page. Dancing Hearts ( Needletail is Awesome ) 00:08, August 27, 2017 (UTC) The reason that all of these pages are getting deleted is because they are stories and not facts that relate to playing or facts about the game. It is against the wiki code to write these pages. You must create your own wiki for WUT fanfictions, but you can't trash this wiki. Lionpelt-THE-OC (talk) 21:32, March 28, 2018 (UTC)Lionpelt-THE-OC Medicine Cat Assistant Page Why is the Medicine Cat Assistant page being deleted? Yes, it may be short but people may not know what it actually does, and the page needs to stay so they do! Wolfypup7 (talk) 16:18, March 15, 2014 (UTC)Nightstar of NightClan. It's not really needed as there is a Quest page and Herb Locations page that pretty much explain it. Dancing Hearts ( Needletail is Awesome ) 00:53, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Are you gonna delete more pages? There are many pages that have had canidate for deletion for a long time and haven't been deleted. Are you going to delete them?Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 23:46, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Is The Ember Page Really Needed? I don't really think the Ember page is really needed and that it should instead get a section under Kittypets. What do you think? Dancing Hearts ( Needletail is Awesome ) 00:05, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Rogue Clans and Tips Why is my page a candidate for deletion? I worked very hard on it and I am sure it is informative. Yes, it may be long, but there are no other articles on that topic that go as in depth. I do no think my page should be deleted, and if anyone objects to this, please tell me why. Rainstar22 (talk) 16:45, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Response: I agree, it shouldn't be deleted, it helped me out a lot when trying to set up a rouge camp for one of my old cats, Tigerlily. However if people insist on deleting it (Please dont!!) at least move the info to the other page about rouges (i forgot the name :P ) Sparkle8205 (talk) 18:55, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Thank you, I agree. If you want to do something with it, move it, but please don’t delete it. Rainstar22 (talk) 19:17, November 12, 2017 (UTC) The other Rogue pages already have all the info about being a rogue/loner. If you think there needs to be something else added, then add it to the page. Dancing Hearts ( Needletail is Awesome ) 04:56, November 23, 2017 (UTC) So... it’s bad that there are more pages? I kind of have a different point of view from the other rogue pages, I feel. Rainstar22 (talk) 14:34, November 23, 2017 (UTC) The other pages already cover what that same page does. There isn't really a point. Dancing Hearts ( Needletail is Awesome ) 23:22, December 10, 2017 (UTC) I don't think the article should be deleted either. It has a lot of usefull information about making a rouge camp. Maybe it can be added to the Rouge page? DokiDokiRavenstar (talk) 09:58, June 28, 2018 (UTC) How do you add media for deletion? DokiDokiRavenstar (talk) 10:18, June 28, 2018 (UTC)